This invention relates to a dryer fabric for the formation of soft absorbent, wet-laid imprinted creped paper which is characterized by multi-cavity pockets arranged in randomly arranged appearing patterns over the support surface.
Creped paper which presents a surface texture which is pleasing to the eye and yet possesses a soft feel, a high absorbency capacity, good strength and good stretch characteristics, has long been recognized as a product in demand. Numerous attempts have been made to produce forming dryer fabrics which form such a product with varying degrees of success.
A dryer fabric for the formation of creped paper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,025 to Ayers. This fabric, as disclosed by Ayers, is formed with spaced rows, comprised of diamond shaped patterns, which extend transversely thereof. The patent discloses using the back side of the drying fabric which is woven in a twill or semi-twill weave.
Yet another dryer fabric for the formation of creped paper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,065 to Trokham. The patent discloses using imprinting fabrics woven in various twill and semi-twill weave patterns. An Atlas weave pattern is preferred. It is of particular relevance to note that the forming fabrics used in the production of paper in Trokham have been heat set to provide that certain of the warp and the weft present knuckles having top surfaces which lie along a common plane. Certain other of the warp is controlled to present knuckles which lie along a sub-top surface plane.
The pockets formed on the support surface of the prior art patents are generally uniform in shape and extend uniformly either transversely or diagonally across the fabric.